Americas Cowlick
by Kurotuski
Summary: Iceland attacks America, and pulls on his cowlick, and everyone knows what happens when Americas cowlick gets pulled. So Russia gets America and takes him to their room. Rated M for Yaoi


Me and America finally rp'ing as Russia and America lol. As you can tell the conference room was in chaos when Iceland and Hong Kong went back in. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget, reviews are a most~.

* * *

><p>Still pulling Hong Kong behind him Iceland enters the Meeting Room and raises an eyebrow at Americas yelling. "Be silent you fool."<p>

Being pulled by Iceland, Li watches the other nations wearly behind his stoic mask.

"Heeeeey! Icey! Li-Li! What's up?" He playfully slaps Hong Kongs back with a grin.

"Fool! Watch it!" Iceland said loudly.

"Jeez! Sorrrrry!" Pinwheeling his arms the blonde accidently smacks them both in the stomach. "Ah! Sorry!"

"..." Was the only reaction from Hong Kong. The smacked caused him to cringe inwardly.

Despite having his breath knocked out of him from the sudden hit Iceland lashes out and backhands America across the face. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM! HE IS HURT!"

"..." Would be Russias reacton to the slap to America.

"Ow!" THe blonde cradles his cheek. "Dude! How the hell was I supposed to know that?"

"You do not just go around and hit other people you FOOL!" Again, Iceland back hands America across his face, on the other cheek this time.

"OW! Jesus! I said I was sorry!" America retorted.

Russia growled as he gets up and moves over to America

Completely ignoring the apporaching Russia, Emil lashes out once again and grabs onto the Americas cowlick and starts to yank.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! oo!" Was Americas reaction to the pulling.

Li could feel that the smack had opened the wound, but he wouldn't look down to indicate that it was.

Another growl left Russia as he smacks Icelands hand away.

"So much for being the sophisticated one." Spain chimed in. He eyed Iceland from his distance, moving a tomato to his lips to chew into it.

He growls at Russia with eyes blazing and wraps an arm around Hong Kongs slender form. "Shut up you tomato loving fool!"

"Fool?" Spain asked

America falls to the floor, his hands coming up to protect his cowlick as he whimpers.

"The only fool I see is the one who can't keep his hands to himself." Spain said cooly. "Let alone learn some manners. You shouldn't be doing that to America."

"And YOU should not be continuing to harrass the Italian brothers." Iceland retorted

"I don't physically harass them like someone." Argued Spain.

Finally looking down to his shirt, Li sees the blood soaking through the bandages and onto his shirt. "..."

"Son of a...look what you've done!" Iceland yelled.

Spain gazed towards Hong Kong before resting his gaze back towards Emil, a dark shade of green dulling past his previous ones.

"D-dude! I said I was sorry!" America yelled back.

"Look at what you've done. Which further validates my point." Spain said.

"I did not act like a fool and hit Hong Kong!" Iceland yelled again.

"Is that so?" Asked Spain.

"Jeez..." Was all America said for now.

"So then who could have done such a thing to Li?" The Spainard asked.

"How DARE you even consider that I would hurt him like that! He was attacked!" Yelled Iceland.

A scoft left the Spaniard's lips, furrowing his slender brows only by the slightest as he merely continued to eat at the vegetable in hand.

America whimpers again.

Li just stands there silently, watching the blood continue to soak through his shirt.

"If you care so much about him, then tend to his wounds before he passes out." Spain said. ".. Alfred, amigo, are you okay"

"That is exactly what I am about to do!" Placing a hand at Li's back he leads the other male out of the room, only stopping to give another harsh yank to his cowlick before escaping.

"A-ahhhhhh!" Was Ameircas reaction to the pull.

Russia Growls yet again.

Li stumbled a bit, he would regain his footing.

Antonio returned back to his normal self, moving towards Ivan and Alfred to stand besides the nations.

America Whimpers unhappily and curled into a ball.

"..." Was Spains reaction to America.

"A-ah...I'm o-o-okay..." America panted.

"..." Was now Russias reaction.

Knowing the sound of Americas voice, Russia picked the blonde nation up and carried him off.

"E-eep!" Left Americas mouth as he blushed.

Amersica and Russia were now in their room.

"I guess another job is do for you, da?" Russia asked as he tilts his head some.

"I-I-I'm okay...r-r-really..." Panted America.

"Then why are you stuttering" Asked Russia.

Still blushing furiously the blonde looks down on the ground.

Russia Chuckled. "Then which do you want, another hand one, or a mouth one?"

He looks up at his fiancee with slightly teary eyes. "M-make love t-to me?" America asked in a quiet voice.

As soon as his love says that, Russia wraps his arms about his love and kisses him deeply.

Americas eyes slide shut and he curls his arms around his loves neck, pressing their bodies together as he returns the deep kiss. "Mmmmm..."

Since his gloves were already off, Russia lifts his right hand up and starts to run his hand through his loves hair.

The blonde nation removes his gloves, shoes, and jacket. Now running his fingers through his loves hair as well with a moan.

Not breaking the kiss, Russia starts to remove his scarf and lets it float to the ground. After the scarf lands on the ground, he unbuttons his coat and lets it fall, a soft clank could be heard.

The instant the Russian removed is scarf America had latched onto his neck, kissing, licking, and nipping the soft skin there while nuzzling the top of his head, and his cowlick, against his loves chin. With fumbling fingers he starts to undo his shirt to take it off.

Tilting his head to give America better access to his neck, his hands raised up and helps his love undo his shirt.

Still breathing heavily Alfred quickly removes both their shirts and yanks the taller nation over to the bed, flopping down on the cool sheets with a sigh.

"Hhmm." Looking down to his love, Russia smirked some and asks bluntly. "Would you like to be fucked into the bed, or would you like to ride me." He tilts his head after the question, the smirk being on his face still.

Feeling a wave of heat travel through his body the blonde nation pulls Ivan down ontop of him and moans into his ear. "I-I want you t-to fuck me in-into the bed..." America answered.

His head lowered and latched onto the blonde nations neck, to lightly nip and suck on it to leave a mark. As his mouth is busy with his loves neck, his hands would travel downwards and start push his loves pants down since they were still undone from his hand job to the smaller nation earlier.

America raises his hips to help the taller nation remove his pants and boxers. As the other latched onto his neck he nuzzles the side of his head with a moan, starting to drag his nails up and down his back slowly.

Russia shutters at the feel of his loves nails going over his flesh. Getting his loves pants and boxers off, Russia kicked his own boots off and proceeds to take his pants and boxers off. Getting them off, he removed his mouth from the blonde nations neck and asked. "Preparation or no?"

"N-no...w-w-want you inside n-now...pl...please!" The blonde begs his love, wrapping his legs round his waist and bucking his hips up.

The bucking of his loves hips caused their members to touch, causing Russia to let out a slight moan. Grabbing onto his loves hips, he positioned the head of his member to the entrance of the blonde nation. Moving his hips forward, he thrusted into his love all the way to the hilt.

A loud, cracked moan escaped from his lips when the taller nation thrusted into him so suddenly, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. Now he drags his nails down the flesh of the taller nations back in short, jerky yanks. "Ah-ahhhh..."

The feel of his loves nails, and at how tight his love his caused him to groan. Moving his hips back, he pushed back into the blonde nation. A few of this thrusts would be slow, until he finally picks up the pace.

Tears start to trail down his cheeks now, both from the pain and pleasure coursing through his body. "Ah...ah...f-f-faster! Pl-please!"

Leaning forward, Russia placed his lips at the corner of his loves eyes and kisses the tear away. Adjusting himself some, he starts to move faster into his love, aiming for the blonde nations prostate now.

"Ah! Oh G-God..." Americas breathing gets faster and harder now as his prostate is hit. He shakely removes his left hand from his loves back and instead uses it to grab the Russians left hand and lace thier fingers together.

As their left hands lace together, their rings would lightly clink together. Keeping at the position he's at, Russia moves a bit faster into his love. He also would try and hit the blonde nations prostate every time he thrusts back in.

Alfred cries out with every thrust to his prostate, his back bowing as he feels his release getting closer and closer with every passing moment. "Ahhhhh! Ivaaaan! Nnnn...ah-ahaaaa!"

Russia continued to thrust into his love, but the thrusting would be a it faster now. Their movements would start to cause the bed to shift some.

Already being hypersentitive due to the previous touches on his cowlick he doesn't last much longer and he climaxes with another loud moan, his chest heaving as he tries to get enough air into his lungs.

Feeling his love tighten around him, Russia thrusted into the blonde nation before his on climax over comes him, causing him to release into his love. Panting now, his shakey arms would hold him above America.

Reaching up, Alfred pulls Ivan down on top of his and gives him a kiss. "L-love you..."

His limp now limp member slid from his love as he returns the kiss. Wrapping his arms about the blonde nation, he kissed back. "Love you too." Russia panted lightly.

The blonde nation immedietly curls up to his love with a content sigh. "Mmmm...thank you...I feel so much better now love"

Lifts his hand up once again and starts to run it through his loves hair. "You are very welcome my sunflower." Russia said lovingly.


End file.
